MERRY CHRISTMAS !
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Todos acharam que o Natal seria feliz e tranquilo, mas se enganaram. Kamus, Milo e Mask se metem na maior confusão para salvar o papai noel do santuário ! Saint Seiya em : Saga, o papai noel desaparecido ! E FELIZ NATAL !
1. Chapter 1

**1 – O começo de um natal muito estranho**

Um dia normal como quase todos amanheceu no calmo Santuário de Athena. Ainda estava muito cedo, por isso quase todos os cavaleiros dourados estavam dormindo tranquilamente em suas casas e sonhando com muitas coisas. Não era a mesma coisa na casa de Áries, Shion o grande mestre, tentava colocar enfeites, doces, papéis, presentes e roupas dentro de várias caixas grandes sem acordar Mu que estava dormindo como um anjinho em sua cama. Ele andava para lá e para cá descalço, tomando muito cuidado para não fazer barulho, afinal, ele e Dohko estavam fazendo uma surpresa para o santuário, mas você deve estar se perguntando que tipo de surpresa ... Nada mais nada menos que o Natal ! Sim, estavam montando uma festa para comemorarem o natal juntos depois de tantas batalhas, estavam todos cansados e mereciam isso. Shion logo foi calmamente até a pequena árvore de natal que estava sobre a cômoda do quarto de seu discípulo e lá colocou uma caixa não muito grande de presente, embrulhada por um reluzente papel azul grafite, amarrou as outras caixas em cordas e saiu correndo da casa de Áries, tropeçando nos degraus da escada a caminho da casa de Touro. Sim, ele estava presenteando a todos naquele dia especial.

Foi entrando cuidadosamente em todas as casas, deixando debaixo das árvores os presentes que ele e Dohko compraram. Fez o mesmo no templo de Athena e logo voltou para o salão do grande mestre, onde Dohko tentava arrumar as decorações, Shion entrou colocando as caixas em cima de uma grande mesa de madeira que estava no canto do salão e foi até o libriano que bocejava o tempo todo por ter acordado muito cedo. Segurou a escada para que ele subisse, pois precisava pendurar os pisca-pisca em todas as paredes e era muito alto.

-Feliz Natal, Shion ! –dizia Dohko todo animado descendo da escada, pegando uma caixa vermelha de cima da mesa e entregando para ele.

-Presente pra mim ?!

-Claro ! Me diga ... nesses duzentos anos que nos conhecemos, já deixei você sem presente no natal ?

-Não ... eu vou abrir. –Shion se sentou em uma das cadeiras e abriu cuidadosamente a caixa, retirando de dentro dela um coelhinho branco de pelúcia, com um lacinho vermelho amarrado ao pescoço. –Um coelhinho ?

-Sim ! fiquei com vontade de te dar algo mais ... infantil assim, só para lembrarmos dos velhos tempos !

-Poe velhos nisso Dohko ... enfim, obrigado, eu amei o coelhinho. Também tenho algo para você ...

-Que bom que gostou, fico feliz ... é mesmo ?! cadê cadê ?

-Aqui. –Shion retirou das vestes uma pequena caixinha azul, que cabia na palma da mão e entregou à ele. O mesmo pegou a caixinha sorridente por estar sendo retribuido por uma pessoa tão importante para ele e abriu a caixinha com cuidado, puxando duas correntinhas, cada uma tinha um pingente de uma metade de um coração, que se juntavam e formava-se a frase "My Best Friend". Dohko olhou para Shion quase chorando.

-Também quis te dar algo mais infantil !

-Eu adorei, de verdade, obrigado ! –O libriano enxugou o rosto e deu um abraço bem apertado e demorado em Shion, que retribuiu todo vermelho. –Vou usá-la aqui no pulso, você também vai, né ?

-Mas é claro que eu vou ...-diz Shion pegando uma das correntinhas e amarrando em seu próprio pulso, logo voltando a olhar para ele, sorrindo.

-Pronto ... agora vamos terminar isso aqui antes que eles acordem e estraguem a surpresa !

-Sim !!

Deixaram a emoção de lado um pouco e voltaram ao trabalho. Aquele dia seria assim mesmo, cavaleiros sensíveis chorando por todo lado, mas seria divertido.

Continuaram a arrumar a decoração tranquilamente, Dohko deslacrava uma caixa onde dentro haviam várias bolinhas brilhantes e coloridas para colocarem na grande árvore que estava no canto do grande salão. Enquanto isso, Shion tirava aquele monte de pisca-pisca de dentro das caixinhas e os esticava sobre a mesa para verificar o tamanho, um salão daqueles precisaria de muita, mas muita luz. Libra finalmente consegue abrir a caixa, se levantou carregando-a nas mãos quando de repente se assustou com alguém que apareceu do nada na porta de entrada.

-O que vocês estão fazendo queridos ? –A voz curiosa de Aphrodite falava tranquilamente do outro lado e sua voz fazia eco no salão. Dohko se assustou e jogou a caixa para o alto, fazendo todas as bolinhas caírem no chão, Shion foi dar um passo e pisou em cima delas, escorregando e caindo de bunda no chão, levando os pisca-pisca junto, ficando todo enrolado nos fios.

-Zeus !

-HUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... ! –Dohko tentava segurar a risada, mas não conseguia, olhou para a cara de emburrado de Shion e voltou a ficar sério. –Entra Aphrodite, rápido ! Estamos fazendo uma festa surpresa para vocês, quer dizer, pra você não é mais né ...

-Ai que lindo, gamei ! querem uma ajudinha aí ? Sou ótimo com essas coisas de decoração !

-Acho melhor não ... se não o meu salão ficará ... gay. –Shion tentava se levantar, apoiando-se na mesa de madeira.

-Não é gay meu querido, é Fashion !! –O pisciano tomava a liberdade de entrar no salão, colocando uma rosa vermelha na boca e indo até a árvore sem enfeite algum.

-Tudo bem Dite pode ajudar, mas nada de coisas rosas pelo amor de Zeus !

-Ok Doh !

Pela casa de peixes ser a primeira depois do salão do grande mestre, Aphrodite acabou ouvindo barulhos vindos de lá e por isso se levantou e foi ver o que era, estragando a surpresa para ele. Só estavam torcendo para que Kamus não acordasse também.

Terminaram de arrumar o salão quase no horário do almoço, estava tudo lindo, a grande mesa com cadeiras em volta, a árvore já estava toda enfeitada e iluminada, com presentes na parte de baixo, as paredes com vários pisca-pisca formando desenhos de estrelas, sinos e luas. Tudo estava pronto para a Seiya de natal, digo, ceia. Dite já havia feito a sua parte, estava apenas terminando de espalhar rosas vermelhas ao redor da árvore de natal, Dohko estava na porta, preparado para enrolar qualquer um que aparecesse antes da hora querendo saber o que estavam fazendo e Shion descançava sentado em uma das cadeiras.

-Pronto ! está tudo pronto queridos, mas como faremos para chamar a todos de uma vez aqui ?

-Que tal cartas ? ou bilhetinhos ?! –Shion se levantava caminhando até eles, estralando os dedos da mão direita.

-Ótimo, vamos fazer os papeizinhos ... aqui tem computador e impressora mestre ? –perguntava Aphrodite olhando para a escada que subia para o andar de cima.

-Não. ¬¬'

-Já volto queridos ! –Aphrodite saiu correndo em uma velocidade tão alta que fez os cabelos dos outros voarem. Os dois se olharam com cara de "o que será que ele vai fazer" e voltaram a se sentar, aguardando o pisciano.

Pelo menos uns quarenta minutos se passaram e Dite estava de volta, carregando nas mãos duas grandes sacolas pesadas. Ele entrou no salão do grande mestre quase morrendo de tanto cansaço e jogou as sacolas no chão, fazendo alguns dos muitos papeis pequenos que estavam lá dentro cair para fora.

-Dite mas o que você ... ? o que é isso ? –Dohko se aproximou dos papéis e se agaichou, pegando alguns papeizinhos brilhantes vermelhos e pratas e outros com a seguinte mensagem :

" _Cavaleiros de Athena, compareçam ao salão do grande mestre no começo da tarde, com urgência._

_Shion de Áries. "_

-Pelo menos os cavaleiros de ouro já temos como chamar, né ? –Aphrodite sorria orgulhoso para Dohko que ainda estava confuso.

-Ótimo ! mas ... como entregaremos ? e pra que tudo isso ?! –Shion enchia as mãos de papéis e também olhava assustado para o cavaleiro de peixes.

-Pois é, e agora ? Não faço a mínima idéia de como fazer isso ... –Shion cruzava os braços não conseguindo encontrar uma solução.

-Já sei ... –Dohko pegava as sacolas e se dirigia ao lado de fora do salão.

-O que vai fazer Dohko ?

-Venham comigo, terão de me ajudar.

Dite e Shion o seguiram, lá ele pediu para que cada um segurasse uma das sacolas e fosse cada um para um lado para que ele pudesse ficar no meio e elevou seu cosmo ao máximo.

-Muito bem ! vamos contar até três ! no três vocês jogam os papéis aqui em mim ! Ok ?

-Dohko, não estamos brincando de sortear cartas ... ¬¬ -Shion parecia querer recusar o pedido de seu amigo.

-Não é brincadeira, façam logo o que eu digo !!

-Ok ...

Então juntos contaram até três e Dite e Shion jogaram de uma só vez todos os papéis na direção de Dohko que deu um pulo erguendo os dois braços para o alto.

-CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕEEEEEEESSSSS !! –Logo todos os papéizinhos voaram para o alto e para frente rapidamente, se espalhando por todas as casas do santuário. ( Os bilhetes deveriam ser destruidos, mas ... xP ) Aphrodite aproveitou e jogou rosas vermelhas junto com os papéizinhos reluzentes e juntos ficaram admirando aquela cena, era lindo ver os papéis pairarem lentamente sobre as casas e todos os outros lugares do santuário de Athena, um lugar muito lindo porém, parado.

Dohko sorriu e caminhou até Shion, o abraçando e chamando Aphrodite, também o abraçando forte, aquele sem dúvidas, seria um ótimo Natal ... ou não.

Se passaram apenas alguns minutos e logo o chão começou a tremer. Olharam para frente e avistaram de longe, subindo as escadas do santuário aquele monte de cavaleiros dourados de pijama, com as urnas douradas de suas armaduras nas costas, uns calçavam pantufas, outros meias, gorros de natal e carregavam ursinhos fofos nas mãos. Sempre quando subiam de uma vez, apostavam entre si quem chegaria primeiro, o da frente parecia ser Kamus, pouco antes de levar uma pantufada de Shaka e cair no chão. O virginiano o pulou mas não conseguiu correr ao ser pego pelo cabelo por Kanon, que começara a rir e o empurrou para o lado, correndo feito doido com as mãos para o alto. Ele corria todo feliz com cara de "chegarei primeiro, eu sou o melhor !" ( Câmera lenta nessa hora ae, e flores voando em volta dele xD tá, parei. ) Já estava todo convencido de que chegaria primeiro, mas um guarda roupa, digo, Aldebaran, pulou em cima dele quase o esmagando no chão, não teve tempo de levantar também e teve a cabeça pisada por Milo, que passou os dois de uma só vez. Saga corria atrás de Milo e conseguiu subir em suas costas, ficando sentado em cima da urna de sua armadura, o escorpião dava trancos para o lado, mas não conseguia tirar Saga de lá, logo seus cabelos começaram a ficar brancos e seus olhos vermelhos, ele olhou para o céu, sorridente e com o olhar malígno.

-DOMINAREI O MUNDO !! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... ! –Antes mesmo de terminar a sua risada, acabou batendo a cabeça em uma pilastra, caindo e levando Milo junto com ele.

Enquanto isso, Dohko, Shion e Aphrodite olhavam para aquele desespero dos cavaleiros para chegarem logo, estavam impressionados com aquilo, como aqueles dourados odiavam ficar para trás ! E a confusão continuava, o quietinho do Mu correu e tropeçou nos pés de Saga, que os levantou de propósito para que ele caísse, dando uma cambalhota para frente e por sorte parando de pé, voltando a correr feito louco pelas escadas do santuário, mas, Aioros lhe deu uma flechada nas idéias e o passou, empurrando Mu para a entrada da casa de Peixes. Continuou a correr enquanto guardava o arco nas costas, foi olhar para trás para ver se havia alguém lhe alcançando e foi pego de surpresa por seu irmão Aioria, que lhe deu um soco na cara, fazendo-o rodar e cair no chão. ( Que violência lol ) Aioria agora na frente, usava toda a força que possuia para correr até o salão do grande mestre, já estava certo de que chegaria primeiro, ninguém conseguiria lhe alcançar, mas logo teve ao seu lado Mask, que lhe deu um sorriso maléfico e o empurrou com força, mas não o suficiente para derrubar o Leão, que retribuiu o empurrão com mais força ainda. Ficaram nessa por algum tempo, mas Mask foi esperto e colocou o pé na frente, fazendo Aioria cair de boca no chão, rindo alto e continuando a correr. Estava chegando, já avistava os outros três cavaleiros o esperando quando um grito repentino e um golpe o fez cair desmaiado no chão, fora Shura.

-EXCALIBUUUUUUUURRRRRRR !! – O Capricorniano o pulou e esticou a mão direita, preparado para atacar qualquer um que tentasse o passar. Estava QUASE chegando quando um vento um tanto gelado demais se aproximou dele, logo sentiu suas pernas sendo congeladas.

-PÓ DE DIAMAAAAANTEE !! –Era Kamus, outra vez. Ele que havia sido derrotado primeiro estava lá, correu de uma vez, subiu as escadas e parou na frente de Dohko, completamente cansado.

-Quem ri ... por último hunf hunf ... ri ... melhor ... ! –E caiu de bunda no chão, exausto.

-Zeus. ( Dohko )

-Noooossa, Kamus você é muito sexy ! ( Aphrodite )

-Vamos falir. ( Shion )

-...Er ... afinal, o que aconteceu aqui, porque a urgência ?

-Feliz Natal Kamus ! –Dohko deu uma de louco e pegou Kamus no colo, jogando-o em suas costas e o levando para dentro do salão. Ao chegarem lá dentro, Kamus se surpreendeu com o local que estava todo enfeitado para comemorarem o natal, mas sentiu vontade de matar Dohko por tê-los chamado daquela maneira e por estar o segurando nas costas. Mais alguns minutinhos se passaram e outra cena engraçada, os cavaleiros de ouro "derrotados" chegavam finalmente até o salão, Shion não segurou e começou a rir ao ver Mu segurando um coelhinho de pelucia na boca, estava todo esfolado nas costas de Shaka, que andava com a ajuda de Saga. Kanon andava mancando e arrastava Milo pelos cabelos que arrastava a urna da armadura onde Aioria estava jogado em cima, os restantes andavam desanimados, os acompanhando. Chegaram até o salão e a voz de Shion os fizeram o encarar.

-FELIZ NATAL A TODOS !! \o/ Os chamei até aqui para juntos comemorarmos o natal ! e ai idéia do bilhetinho foi do Aphrodite. '-' –Shion terminou de falar e logo correu para dentro, para não correr o risco de ser atacado. Entrou e se escondeu atrás de Dohko e logo o chão começou a tremer, parecia até um terremoto, mas era apenas os cavaleiros tentando matar Dite.

-AGULHA ESCARLATE !!

-EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICAAA !! HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... !

-SEU GRANDE CORNO ! digo, GRANDE CHIFREE !!

-PATA DO GATINHO ! digo, DO LEÃO !!

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !! ASSIM VOCÊS ESTRAGAM A MINHA BELEZAAA ! –A voz de Aphrodite se distanciava do local, provavelmente fugiu correndo dos ataques.

-Pobre Aphrodite ... ele volta mais tarde ... –dizia Dohko olhando para a cara emburrada e de ponta cabeça de Kamus, ele ainda estava em suas costas e seus cabelos virados para baixo, o libriano logo deu um sorriso sem graça e o soltou, deixando-o que caísse no chão.

Sem sombra de dúvidas aquele seria um ótimo dia, comemorariam o natal juntos até a madrugada, Shion e Dohko prepararam até festa e também convidou os cinco cavaleiros de bronze que não tardou muito até que chegassem. Ikki entrou primeiro carregando na mão uma grande caixa de presente, não vestia a sua armadura e estava com um lindo gorro de natal na cabeça. Logo depois dele, entraram os outros quatro, todos com seus presentes, afinal, fariam o Amigo Secreto a noite. Foram distribuidos gorros de natal para todos eles, Shion, Dohko e Athena se vestiram com fofas roupinhas vermelhas cheias de babadinhos brancos, Dohko ficou emburrado. Já era chegada a hora do almoço, todos se sentaram em volta da grande mesa com vários pratos de diversas comidas, bebidas e doces. Almoçaram tranquilos, o clima era apenas de harmonia e paz fora que Aioria queria espancar Milo, mas isso não importava, era natal e estavam felizes. Passaram a tarde juntos contando histórias, piadas, conversando sobre assuntos não muito importantes, não queriam conversar sobre batalhas, comeram doces, correram, dançaram e jogaram até se cansarem, então ficaram sentados no chão, em cima de um fofo tapete vermelho que fora colocado em um dos cantos do grande salão junto com muitas almofadas brancas e douradas, ainda conversavam quando Saga se levantou decidido.

-Onde vai irmão ? –Perguntava Kanon inclinando a cabeça para o alto e olhando para ele.

-Vou buscar minha fantasia de papai noel oras ! sou o mais velho aqui !! –Ele saía andando pelo salão até desaparecer. Todos ficaram olhando um para o outro sem entender a situação, porque Saga queria ser o papai noel ? e se ele fosse possuido e acabasse com a festa ? Aguardaram apenas alguns minutos e o geminiano estava de volta, vestia uma brilhante fantasia vermelha com botinas pretas, cinto preto bem apertado, luvas brancas, um lindo gorro com um lacinho verde na ponta e um grande saco vermelho que ele carregava nas costas, parecia estar cheio de presentes dentro. Todos ficaram olhando para ele andar pela passarela, digo, pelo salão até eles, uns o olhavam com cara de besta, outros com cara de indignados, principalmente seu irmão Kanon. Saga andou lentamente até eles todo feliz, parando e colocando o saco de presentes no chão.

-HOHOHO ! PAPAI NOEL SAGA CHEGOU ! HIHIHHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA ... digo, oi gente ! –Ele dava um sorriso besta para todos.

-O ... lá ... '-'

-Ai qual é gente, vamos animar, é natal !!

-Se esqueceu da barba Saga ! –Dohko dava risada do outro lado, sem querer dando uma cabeçada com Aioros e caindo para trás.

-Eu não quero me sentir mais velho ainda ! u.u

-Bom, os mais velhos aqui somos eu e Shion na verdade, mas, tudo bem né ...

-CALE A BOCA SHION !! somos jovens isso sim ! –Dohko ficava mais vermelho que a roupa de Saga.

De repente, tirando a atenção de todos da brincadeira, um alto barulho surge do lado de fora do salão, todos os cavaleiros olhavam assustados para a entrada, mas nada puderam ver. Como Saga já estava de pé, ele pegou o saco d epresentes novamente, caso precisasse jogar em alguem e foi andando em passos calmos até a entrada do salão, já era fim de tarde, por isso o local não estava mais tão iluminado fora as luzes do salão do grande mestre, ele continuou a andar até sair e ameaçou jogar o saco, mas nada apareceu, andou até não ser mais visto pelos outros e seu grito os assustou novamente.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ... !! –O alto grito de Saga fazia eco.

-Ai meu Zeus, que isso ?! –Kanon se levantava olhando para a entrada.

-Nossa !! foi o Saga ... o que será que aconteceu hein ? –Shun estava todo encolhido no canto da parede, quase arrancava o braço esquerdo de Hyoga de tanto agarrá-lo.

-Eu não sei, mas vou lá olhar ... fiquem aqui, Athena, se proteja. –Kanon estava sério, preocupado com seu irmão, claro, mas não fazia idéia do que teria acontecido com o mesmo, foi até o lado de fora do salão e nada viu, não havia nada lá ... nem Saga. Kanon encontrou apenas a fita verde que estava amarrada em seu gorro, pegou-a olhando para frente, na direção das casas zodiacais e voltou para dentro, encarando a todos.

-Cavaleiros ... O SAGA SUMIU !!

Nesse instante, os mais corajosos se levantaram sérios e os medrosos se encolheram mais ainda no chão e gritaram de medo ( Shun, Milo, Aioria e Aphrodite ), não acreditavam que algo assim teria acontecido justo no natal, um dia tão especial para todos. Logo começaram a falar sem parar, tentando descobrir o que teria acontecido com Saga. Kamus se levantou e saiu correndo até a porta, certificando-se de que não havia nada nem ninguém lá mesmo, mas quando olhou na direção das casas, pôde ver algo como uma fraca luz brilhando dentro da casa de câncer, logo descendo para as outras casas ( ele enxergou de lá, ele é bom mesmo ! xD parei. '-' ), logo voltou para dentro com cara de assustado, demorou um tempo até conseguir falar algo.

-Que foi gelinho ?! –Dizia Milo escondendo os olhos com o próprio cabelo.

-Eu vi algo ... estranho ... –Kamus falava e Milo gritava desesperado, antes de levar um tapa na cabeça de Aioria.

-O-o-o-o que v-você viu ... ?

-Uma luz estranha vindo da sua casa, Mask, e depois desceu para as outras casas, acho que saiu do Santuário ... pode ser algo a ver com ... Saga –Mask se levantou fitando Kamus seriamente, logo se aproximando do mesmo.

-Quero descer ...

-Acho melhor ir mais alguém ! Vem você Milô ...

-NÃO !! Ç.Ç –Milo fazia de tudo, mas acabou sendo puxado por kamus, que o arrastou para fora do salão a força, o restante ficou no mesmo lugar, preparados para qualquer coisa, estavam com medo, preocupados e queriam que Saga aparecesse logo. Os três saíram do salão e viram algo impressionante, Kamus voltou correndo para chamar todos os outros para verem, estava nevando, a neve já cobria todas as montanhas e os telhados dos templos, era lindo de ver. Todos ficaram na entrada do salão, se abraçavam forte por causa do frio enquanto observavam os outros três descerem pelas escadas do santuário já completamente cobertas pela neve branca, a cena era linda, parecia até que estavam indo para lutar, até que Kamus acabou escorregando e levou Milo que levou Mask, gritando feito loucos, eles começaram a escorregar em alta velocidade pelo santuário, as formas dos degrais não existiam mais, a neve as transformou em algo parecido com uma rampa, logo Aioria começou a dar risada lá de cima e acabou levando um tombo e caindo de cabeça na neve.

Kamus, Milo e Mask desciam cada vez mais rápido, assim até que era bom pois chegariam logo na entrada do Santuário para saberem de onde vinha aquela luz estranha, se era Saga ou alguém tirando uma com a cara deles, poderiam ele ter sido sequestrado ?! Era o que se perguntavam pouco antes de Kamus bater em uma pilastra da casa de leão e levar os outros dois juntos, Milo acabou escorregando e voou para frente, batendo a cabeça em outra. Finalmente parados, se levantaram com certas dificuldades do chão escorregadio e fofo e foram andando cuidadosamente pelos arredores da casa de leão. Milo resmungava o tempo todo.

-Kamyu ... não deveriamos ter vindo aqui ... vamos voltar ... –Dizia o escorpiano andando atrás de Kamus, quase lhe arrancando os cabelos.

-Ficou maluco ?! cadê a sua coragem, cavaleiro ? u.u'

-Nha não me chame assim !! ... vocês sabem, eu sou corajoso, mas quando se trata dessas coisas assustadoras assim ... eu não sei o que acontece ...

-CALE A BOCA MEDROSO ! –Mask lhe dava um tapa na cabeça e saía caminhando na frente dos dois, rumo a entrada de sua casa que já estava perto.

Pararam na frente da casa de câncer e ficaram olhando a entrada por um tempo, não dava para se ver nada do lado de dentro, aquela casa era a mais sombria das doze, ainda mais que a noite já havia caído, o céu estava limpo e cheio de estrelas, a lua era a única iluminação que os dourados tinham naquele momento. Respiraram fundo e se prepararam antes de entrar, não sabiam o que encontrariam.

**Continua no próximo capítulo ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – O resgate do papai noel Saga**

A casa de câncer como sempre estava completamente escura e silenciosa, apenas Mask sabia o caminho lá de dentro mesmo naquela escuridão, o silêncio era horrível, dava para se ouvir apenas os passos dos três cavaleiros e os gemidos de medo de Milo que estava a ponto de ter um treco de tão desesperado que estava, não entrava muito na casa de câncer, ele nunca gostou daquele lugar. Continuavam a andar até que finalmente chegaram a saída da casa, estavam até que tranquilos, mas um barulho de algo caindo la dentro fez Milo gritar e correr, escorregando na escada cheia de neve e começando tudo outra vez, Mask e Kamus gota. Desceram pelas casas de Gêmeos, Touro e Áries e logo estavam na entrada do Santuário, não havia mais montanhas para subirem, apenas terra para todo lado, andaram por uns vinte minutos até chegarem as ruas de Athenas, estavam tudo vazio, não havia ninguém andando ou de carro, mas uma caminhonete ligada estava parada em cima da calçada e puderam ouvir gritos vindos lá de dentro, sem dúvida eram os gritos de Saga, se aproximaram cuidadosamente, mas Milo acabou tropeçando, fazendo a bota de sua armadura causar um alto barulho na rua, logo alguém os olhou pelo retrovisor do caminhão e acelerou o carro, saindo em disparada e jogando neve nos três, Kamus correu para tentar alcançar, mas não conseguia mais ver para que lado foram, só o que encontrou no chão foi o gorro vermelho que Saga estava usando.

-Ai Zeus ... pra onde será que levaram Saga ?-dizia o aquariano já desanimado.

-Acho melhor voltarmos para o santuário ...

-CALA A BOCA MILOOO !! –Mask e Kamus gritavam juntos.

-Nyaaa !

**Enquanto isso, no santuário de Athena ...**

Todos estavam inquietos, estavam morrendo de preocupação agora não só com Saga mas sim com os outros três cavaleiros dourados que foram tentar resgatá-lo, os cavaleiros de bronze estavam muito tristes, tristes por ter acontecido algo assim justo no dia do Natal, um dia de união, paz e felicidades. Dohko do nada se levantou e no nervosismo foi até o rádio que estava no canto do salão e o ligou, colocando uma música bem animada e começou a dançar na frente de todos.

-Dohko !! O que é isso ?! –Shion o olhava completamente assustado.

-Estou nervoso, preciso dançar ! Uhuuuull !! \o/ -Logo o libriano se aproximava deles e puxava o primeiro idiota que ele viu, Seiya, fazendo o cavaleiro de Pegasus dançar junto com ele.

-Acho que Dohko bebeu muito ... ele realmente está nervoso ... –Shion falava baixinho para Saori que estava quase tendo um treco ao ver Seiya dançar. Ela logo voltou seus pensamentos para os quatro cavaleiros que estavam fora do santuário e sua expressão séria voltou, a deusa se levantou lentamente e foi até o centro do salão, pegando seu báculo dourado e abrindo os braços, logo elevando todo seu cosmo e rezando pelos seus cavaleiros.

-Só queriamos um Natal feliz ... –Shun se deitava no ombro de Hyoga, completamente chateado.

**E pelas ruas de Athenas ...**

Lá estavam eles, os cavaleiros de ouro Kamus de Aquário, Milo de Escorpião e Mask de Câncer, três cavaleiros que já enfrentaram muitas batalhas sangrentas para defender o santuário, três cavaleiros de ouro, usando suas reluzentes armaduras, fortes, três homens de honra, três defensores de Athena ... andando desesperados em três patinetes cor de rosa que roubaram de criançinhas inocentes que passavam por alí. O centro de Athenas estava lotado, devido ao natal, muitas pessoas comemoravam alí mesmo, em uma grande festa e se eles corressem em suas velocidades normais, causariam um grande estrago, foi aí que tiveram a idéia dos patinetes. Se concentraram ao máximo para sentirem o cosmo de Saga e de onde vinha, logo conseguiram saber ao entrarem em um vilarejo abandonado e velho, parecia que ninguém morava lá, as casas estavam praticamente destruídas, imundas, nenhuma pessoa, nenhum carro. Deixaram os patinetes fofos encostados na calçada destruída e foram caminhando pelo centro da rua deserta lentamente, nada mais ouviam além do barulho de seus passos, andaram até chegarem na frente de uma grande mansão velha, era muito grande e sombria, estava tudo escuro, exceto a janela do último andar, a luz do cômodo estava acesa. Kamus andava na frente, abriu lentamente e cuidadosamente o portão enferrujado, para que não fizesse nenhum barulho, deixando-o aberto para que Milo ( praticamente arrastado ) e Mask, foram até a porta e pararam por um instante.

-Ok, vamos pular a janela ! –Dizia Kamus todo atencioso no que fazia, chamando os dois e tendo o maior trabalho para abrir o simples vidro da janela e pular para o lado de dentro, os outros dois o acompanharam e só depois Kamus foi ver que a porta estava aberta.

Subiram as escadas na ponta dos pés e avistaram de longe uma grande porta, parecia ser la de dentro que estava vindo a luz, eles logo andaram até a porta e a abriram, o cômodo estava vazio, as paredes estavam manchadas de sangue, havia apenas uma cadeira no fundo e nela estava Saga, amarrado. Os três correram até o geminiano que estava muito assustado, logo ouviram passos e a porta foi fechada, Kamus se virou lentamente e seus olhos encontraram algo assustador, ele nunca imaginaria encontrar aquilo novamente, nunca mesmo. Uma mulher vestindo roupas brancas, rasgadas e ensanguentadas, seus longos cabelos negros e cacheados estavam molhados e caíam sobre seu delicado rosto, ela estava com uma expressão malígna no rosto, dava um leve sorriso de lado, mostrando seus dentes brancos que eram realçados pelo batom vermelho, ao lado da mulher, uma garotinha com longos cabelos aloirados e cacheados também vestia roupas brancas e rasgadas, estava descalça e carregava em sua mão uma boneca sem cabeça, sim, eram elas, Naomi e Lily ( Pra quem não as conhece, elas estão nas fics "Shaka a Boneca" e "Milo o Escorpião" xD ).

-Há quanto tempo, cavaleiros ... –dizia Naomi se aproximando dos três, Kamus era o mais desesperado.

-Ainda bem que não sou uma pelúcia ... obrigado Zeus, obrigado ... –Milo se encostava na parede, desesperado, olhava assustado para a boneca sem cabeça nas mãos da pequena Lily.

-Vocês sabem porque os trouxe até aqui ?

-Para nos assediar ? .-. –dizia Kamus se lembrando de algo.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA ! vocês estão mortos !! Principalmente ele que está amarrado aí !

-Não ! eu não fiz nada !! Gente ela está me confundindo com o Kanon!! Não fui eu que invadi aquele condomínio !! –Saga tentava se livrar da situação, se debatia na cadeira, tentando se soltar, mas não conseguia.

-Não me venha com essa ! fazem parte do mesmo grupo ! vou exterminar todos ! vocês acabaram com a minha casa ... conseguiram me enganar, DUAS VEZES ! não vou deixar isso barato não, queridos ... hahahahaha ...

-Cacete ... o que vamos fazer ? –Mask não entendia nada da situação, mas acabou se lembrando, Aioria havia lhe contado sobre a confusão em um condomínio de Athenas, onde mãe e filha moravam sozinhas.

-Não estou afim de usar a força contra uma mulher ... –Milo coçava a cabeça, pensando no que fazer.

-Que tal se você usar seus poderes de sedução Milô ? Eles SEMPRE funcionam !

-O que quis dizer com isso, hein Kamus ? x3

-Er ... '-' VAI LOGO !

-Ok ! –Milo então se apressou e deu um passo a frente, ele estava um pouco mais tranquilo, afinal já havia se encontrado antes com aquelas duas, ele logo retirou o elmo e toda a parte de cima de sua armadura, mostrando todo o seu físico, que era de matar qualquer um do coração de tão perfeito, não era a toa que Milo fazia sucesso entre as mulheres, mas já ele preferia um certo aquariano. No exato momento, Naomi abaixou a vassoura e ficou boquiaberta, apenas olhando para Milo, Kamus também o olhava de mesmo modo, mas logo percebeu que Saga o fitava estranhando e voltou a sí. Enquanto o lindo escorpiano hipnotizava a mulher, Lily ficou sem saber o que fazer, no desespero ela correu até Mask e lhe deu um forte chute no meio das pernas.

-AIIIIII CARAIII !! –Ele caía ajoelhado no chão e batia a cabeça na parede, logo segurando Lily pelo pescoço e erguendo-a, fazendo-a gritar.

-Mask larga ela ! é apenas uma criança !!

-Uma criança ?! com o capeta a possuindo, só pode !!

-Mask, vem !! –Kamus o puxava e o arrastava junto com Saga e a cadeira ( xD ) até a porta do quarto vazio enquanto Naomi não via nada, como cavaleiros aprenderam que teriam que continuar em frente, mesmo que um deles ficasse para trás, tudo daria certo ele sabia, Milo poderia facilmente enganar Naomi e sair correndo dalí. Conseguiram. Estavam já do lado de fora da casa depois de terem pulado da janela do corredor, só que estavam com um problema, o quintal da mansão era tão grande que não dava mais para saber qual portão era o de onde vieram, mas correram para qualquer um. Kamus conseguiu desamarrar Saga da cadeira depois de jogá-lo contra uma árvore e continuaram a correr, infelizmente pegaram o caminho errado e se encontraram na beira de uma montanha muito alta.

-Ai Zeus ... e agora ... –Kamus olhava desanimado para a montanha, se eles se jogassem, morreriam com certeza, ele olhou para os lados e logo viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção, um velho pedaço de madeira fina estava encostado em uma árvore, provavelmente era do fundo de algum guarda roupa. O aquariano se aproximou do objeto e o pegou, levando até a beira da montanha, colocando no chão e pisando em cima, com pose de hero.

-Kamus, o que está pensando em fazer ?! –Mask olhava assustado para ele.

-Vamos sair daqui de uma vez por todas ! Tem outra alí, Milo vai saber o que fazer, vamos, rápido ! sentem-se !! –Gritava Kamus desesperado, apressando-os.

-Não não, espere aí ! eu não vou descer nisso aí !! – Saga dava alguns passos para trás, estava com medo.

-Mas vocês são cavaleiros de Athena, ou não ?! Depressa !! Sentem-se atrás então ! –Kamus se sentava na parte da frente da madeira e abraçava as pernas. –VAMOOOS !!

-Algo me diz que vamos nos arrepender mesmo disso ... –Mask se aproximava de Kamus e se sentava atrás dele, ficando na mesma posição, mas segurando nos ombros do aquariano.

-Athena ... me perdoe por todos os erros que cometi na minha vida ... prometo que nunca mais serei maldoso ... n.n – Saga então se sentava por último atrás de Mask, era o que mais estava desesperado alí, ele tinha um certo medo de altura e sabia que o que estavam fazendo era loucura, mas, fariam de tudo para se salvarem daquela confusão. Kamus deu impulso com os dois pés e logo começaram a descer pela montanha lentamente, até que chegou a parte mais em pé e a velocidade aumentou.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! – Saga gritava enquanto abria as pernas e se segurava desesperado em Mask.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ATHEEENAAAAAAAAAAA ... !! –Mask gritava junto com o geminiano e se encolhia entre os dois. Kamus não gritava, mas seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca de tão rápido que estava batendo. Desciam cada vez mais rápido pela grande montanha e logo avistaram de longe uma pedra em forma de rampa, só que para cima, já era tarde, não ia dar tempo de desviar e nem conseguiriam, tudo o que iria acontecer era caírem e rolarem até lá embaixo, se seguraram firme e subiram na rampa em alta velocidade, Kamus segurou firme a madeira para que não caísse antes deles e eles voavam para frente, Saga abriu as pernas e levantou os braços, Mask abriu os braços para o lado e Kamus levantou as pernas para frente.

Enquanto isso em algum bairro, em alguma casa, uma garotinha observava a paisagem pela janela de seu quarto e logo viu de longe, no meio daquela escuridão, três seres "voando" pelo céu, passando na frente da lua brilhante, a garota saiu correndo gritando.

-MÃÃEEE !! PAAAAIIII !! EU VI O PAPAI NOEL E SUAS RENAS !! EU VIIII !!

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !! –Kamus finalmente gritava, junto com os outros dois, não aguentou. Voaram mais um pouquinho e logo começaram a cair, agradeceram aos céus por ter um lago bem na frente deles, mas no desespero, acabou erguendo os braços e congelou todo o lago.

-AAAHHHH CACETE !! – Saga caía de cabeça no gelo, se virando e caindo exausto, estava ofegante. Logo Kamus e Mask conseguiram se levantar depois de muito escorregarem no gelo e se jogaram no chão, por pouco não morreram, estavam com frio e com uma terrível dor no meio das pernas, não conseguiam sair daquela posição, estavam aliviados, mas exaustos, ficavam apenas olhando para o céu estrelado enquanto tentavam se recuperar do susto. E Milo ? Será que voltaria logo ? será que estava bem ? Os três pensavam em seu amigo escorpiano pouco antes de ouvir alguns barulhos vindos do alto da montanha e se viraram para olhar o que era. Era ele mesmo, Milo ! Ele estava apenas de cueca ( ui xP ) e "surfava" em cima de um pedaço de madeira, assim como eles fizeram, seus cabelos voavam para trás devido ao vento e seus braços estavam arranhados.

-UHUUUULLLL !! –Ele gritava se divertindo, mas ao subir na rampa e voar longe ...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... !! –E caiu no gelo de cabeça, logo sendo socorrido por Kamus.

-Milô !! você está bem ?!

-Hunf, hunf ... estou ... hunf ...

-Cadê sua armadura ?

-Infelizmente não deu pra pegar, mas não se preocupem ...

-Como assim ? –Mask o interrogava com o microfone na mão. ( Meu Zeus, de onde apareceu esse microfone xD )

-Cavaleiros ... a Naomi ... É UMA BANDIDA !! –Todos arregalavam os olhos, olhando para Milo assustados. –Sim ! Ela está sendo procurada pela polícia a muito tempo e como amava muito sua filha, ela não teve coragem de matá-la ou abandoná-la e fez a garota ficar do seu lado, elas viviam como pessoas normais naquele condomínio, mas são fugitivas !! Eu a amarrei e chamei a polícia, em breve eles vão nos procurar no santuário, hoje mesmo ...

-Mas que ótima notícia !! Agora me diga Milô, porque está apenas de cueca ? –Kamus tomava o microfone da mão de Mask e o fuzilava com o olhar.

-Er ... eu precisei dar uma de striper pra conseguir enganá-la ... '-'

-Hunf ...

-Vamos voltar para o santuário, tudo ficará bem ... –Mask jogava Saga nas costas e caminhava mancando pela grama, Kamus ajudava Milo a se levantar e quando começava a caminhar, o escorpiano o fez parar.

-O que foi Milô ?

-Kamyu ... você não acha que eu e Naomi fizemos algo, não é ? –Ele o olhava, passando a mão machucada pelo rosto delicado do aquariano.

-Claro que não, eu confio em você, ange. –Kamus dava um carinhoso selinho em Milo, logo olhando para frente e o ajudando a andar, seguindo Mask e Kanon.

Finalmente tudo havia acabado, e desta vez para sempre, eles estavam voltando para o santuário para enfim comemorarem o natal, unidos com todos os outros amigos. A verdade apareceu, Naomi mereceu aquilo, era uma bandida procurada pela polícia a muito tempo e deveria ser presa, nunca mais teriam que encontrá-la, nem ela e sua querida filha.

Os quatro cavaleiros chegaram exautos no santuário e logo foram recebidos por Athena e todos os outros, Kanon correu até seu irmão gêmeo e o abraçou forte, o ajudando a subir até o salão do grande mestre. Lá em cima, Dohko ainda estava dançando bêbado junto com Seiya que já estava ficando tonto e cansado, todos se reuníram em volta da grande mesa e Saga ficou ao lado de Saori, vestindo sua linda roupinha de papai noel, o peru de natal foi colocado à mesa e Shura se levantou empougado, correndo até a parte da frente da mesa.

-AEEEEE !! Eu vou cortar !! –Ele esticava o braço direito e o erguia, se preparando.

-NÃOOOOOOOOO !! –Todos gritavam juntos.

-Er ... tá, também amo vocês ... '-' Enfim, desejo a todos vocês um Feliz Natal e um próspero ano novo ! Não só para vocês aqui meus amigos e minha deusa, mas também para você aí que está lendo !! –Shura sorria docemente e dava uma piscada, pouco antes de perceber que Saga estava possuído e acabara de roubar a bandeija da mesa, correndo pelo salão e todos atrás dele.

-HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA ... É MEUU !!

**-FIM-**

_( Waaa ! \o/ E então, o que acharam ? Espero que tenham gostado da fic, ficou bem curtinha, mas fiz com carinho x3 ... Quero desejar um Feliz Natal e ano novo para todo mundo ! E que 2009 seja um ano de realizações e alegrias para todos ! \o/ Beijinhos e até a próxima !! )_


End file.
